This is a study of alcohol abuse in the USSR and Eastern Europe. It explores the social, economic, political, psychological and medical aspects of the problem. Our principal concerns are: (1) To identify the causes and extent of alcohol abuse in the various countries of the region. (2) To see how the problem is explained by the authorities, e.g., as an illness, as immoral or criminal behavior, or as a way of dealing with an intolerable environment. (3) To identify which social groups (male-female, urban-rural, socio-economic, etc.) are most apt to engage in alcohol abuse. (4) To identify and assess the effectiveness of the various measures used to cope with the problem. Our research methods involve: (1) An exhaustive examination of all relevant books, journals and newspaper articles dealing with the problem. (Most of this source material consists of studies published by East European specialists, but pertinent Western publications will of course be examined, too.) (2) An analysis of Doctor Segal's experiences working with Soviet alcoholics and anti-alcoholism programs. (3) A trip to Eastern Europe to interview officials and scholars and visit the relevant medical and legal institutions. (4) Analysis of and report on the data.